


El Amor todo lo Vence

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cuddling, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Slice of Life, Spanish, Teddy Bears, Toys, Vignette, fanart inspired
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus y Harry: una pequeña viñeta de su relación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Amor todo lo Vence

 

Severus salió del baño después de haberse lavado, ciñéndose apretadamente la exquisita bata de seda que Potter le había obsequiado la navidad anterior.

Caminó hasta la cama sólo para descubrir que Potter continuaba desnudo, sucio y para colmo, abrazado a su horripilante oso de felpa como si de eso dependiera la coexistencia pacífica entre magos y muggles. Hasta nombre le había puesto, como si se tratase de un ser vivo. Por supuesto que Severus no se había dignado en memorizar el mote de semejante adefesio.

Suspiró profundamente antes de recostarse al lado de Potter, dejándose la bata encima de su pijama. No comprendía cómo, en nombre de Apolo, Potter podía quedarse en cama después de haber hecho el amor, así tal cual. Sin limpiarse ni vestirse. Severus reprimió un escalofrío. Él no lo soportaba. En cuanto terminaban el acto, lo primero que hacía era levantarse a darse una ducha y prepararse para dormir como era apropiado.

Potter se burlaba de eso. Le decía que no tenía espíritu aventurero y que era demasiado viejo, pero Severus sabía que no era así. Eran manías de toda la vida. Obsesión por la limpieza y el orden. Todo lo contrario a su tormentoso amante Gryffindor, quien simplemente suspiraba, se estiraba cuán largo era y cogía ese odioso animal de juguete de donde Severus lo hubiera escondido anteriormente.

Detalles exasperantes al principio, pronto Severus había comprendido que Potter tal vez lo hacía como una manera de prolongar el acto en sí. Permanecer desnudo, con la esencia de Severus aún dentro de él y su aroma impregnado por todo el cuerpo, debiera ser, quizá, hasta un halago para el profesor.

El día que lo comprendió dejó de molestar y de reñir al Gryffindor. Un simple cambio de sábanas por la mañana y ahí no pasaba nada.

Harry, que aun no estaba dormido, se dio cuenta que Severus se había recostado a su lado y, girándose, se acurrucó junto a él. Como si Severus no tuviera suficiente con aguantar su olor a sexo, su sedosa y tierna piel desnuda y su calor (lo que le dificultaba la acción de dormir y le provocaba más de una ansiosa erección), Potter tenía el descaro de mostrarse cariñoso y abrazarlo con ese maldito oso de por medio, recuerdo permanente para Severus de su doloroso origen muggle.

Miró al oso de felpa con los ojos entrecerrados. Si no hubiera sabido lo importante que era para su Gryffindor, hacía mucho que le habría conjurado un _incendio._

_Fue el único regalo que los Dursley me dieron para Navidad… no recuerdo cuál, pero…_

Severus cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar, aunque esa vez no fue con exaspero. Harry se estiró y le dio un beso.

—Te amo —susurró.

Severus no le respondió. Nunca lo hacía. Sólo sonrió. Después de todo, Harry sabía muy bien lo que su ex profesor sentía por él. No había necesidad de expresarlo con remilgosas palabras.

Si eso que Severus hacía día con día por sobrellevar su relación con Potter no era amor, entonces no sabía lo que era. A veces juraba que, soportar esos detalles de las diferencias de carácter, era aún peor que los escollos que habían tenido que sortear para poder estar juntos en un principio.

Qué razón había tenido Virgilio.

_Omnia vincit Amor._

 

**Fin**

**   
**

* * *

_Este mini-oneshot lo escribí inspirada en este hermoso fanart de [Marika-Art](http://marikaart.deviantart.com/):_

_   
_

 

_   
_


End file.
